Roth High
by ADivergentRebel
Summary: Beatrice Prior attends Chicago's finest academy, Roth High, with her best friends, and boyfriend, Four. Some say high school is a their most painful experience, others say it is their best. Will Tris, Four, and the Dauntless gang be able to survive high school?
1. Welcome to Roth High

The roar of the stadium surrounds me. The band begins to play, and I can feel each hit of the drum vibrate in my chest. It makes me feel alive. A rush of cold air breezes by my face, ruffling up my blond hair. I tug my flannel shirt over my finger tips, to keep from getting too cold. It is mid October, and I am at one of Tobias's football games. Ever since he got on our school's team, The Ravens, I have attended every football game. I considered joining the band, to be with Will and Christina, but it would have required too much commitment. I am a full time actress, and take classes in self defense. I really didn't have time to learn how to play an instrument. And of course, cheerleading has never been an option for _me_. But I don't mind sitting on the bleachers, just watching. It's nice to just sit back and watch sometimes. Tobias only joined the football team to stay in shape, and to hang out with Zeke and Uriah. "Hey," a voice from behind me says. I turn around. "What are you doing here Lynn?" I ask, surprised. Lynn NEVER attends the school's football games. "I'm here to support Marlene." She says, gesturing toward the cheerleaders. I look over and sure enough Marlene is standing with the cheerleaders, in uniform, shaking pom poms. "She joined the squad when she started dating Uriah." Lynn states, in that monotone voice she uses. I shift uncomfortably on the concrete step they call a bleacher. "Why aren't you sporting Roth High's colors?" I ask Lynn, smirking. "Show some school spirit!" I say. Lynn groans. "My 'school spirit' is nonexistent." I laugh a little and return to watching the game. I still don't really understand football. I could if I tried, but I honestly don't care. I'm too busy watching Tobias to notice anything else. He is chugging a huge container of water on the sidelines. He is about to be called back in. He is the team's best player, after all. The uniform is black with light gray numbers on the shirts, and a stripe down the side of the pants in the same shade of gray. The helmets are gray with three black ravens around the sides. I love it. Tobias is number four. His coach, Amar, assigned him that number and started calling him "Four". Amar has a way of getting nicknames to stick, because now everyone, except me, calls him Four. Tobias gets called back in and I stand up and shout, "GET EM' NUMBER FOUR!" He turns around and smiles at me, and I sit back down, returning his smile. We stare at each other for a few more seconds than is socially acceptable. Zeke taps him on the shoulder, knocking him, and me, out of our daze. Tobias returns to the game. I can't help but wonder what next year will be like. Tobias is a senior, and I am a junior, so he will graduate at the end of this year. He hasn't decided on a collage yet though. But, I have a good feeling that Tobias, I and the rest of the gang will have a good year at Roth High. And we _will_ survive high school.


	2. Ring Pops

I have no idea what to get Tobias for Christmas. He has insisted that I not get him anything, but come on.

"Good luck, Beatrice." Ms. Matthews says, snapping me out of my daze, as she hands me my exam. Her words, while nice, seem to chastise me. I internally groan, and grab the paper from her. I sign my name at the top, putting **Tris** in bold. She is the only teacher who hasn't accepted my nickname. I stare down at my exam, and sigh. Jeanine always gives the hardest ones. I look up and my eyes search the room for Tobias. He smiles at me and mouths, "You'll do great." I smile a little at his enthusiasm, and mouth. "I sure hope so."

—-

After our exam, we play Secret Santa in homeroom. I hate Secret Santa. Don't get me wrong, I love Christmas, and this time of year, but hate buying a gift for someone in my class I can't stand. Sure enough, I had to get a present for Laura. She's been throwing herself at Tobias for years. He only laughs when she does though. Still, the thought of her even touching him, makes my blood boil. But nonetheless, I bought her a present. A stupid little hot chocolate set. "You can exchange gifts now," Johanna, our homeroom teacher, says sweetly.

"Uh, hey Tris." Laura says as she walks over to me, a fake grin plastered on her face. I hand her the gift. "Aw, thanks. I couldn't afford to get you anything," She fiddles with her Gucci necklace. "but here's a Ring Pop I found in the garbage can." I think about refusing to take it, but then I get an idea.

"How sweet," I say, returning her obnoxiously fake smile. She spins on her heel, and walks in the other direction, toward Tobias. Even better. "Merry Christmas, Four." He ignores her and continues talking to Zeke. I slowly unwrap the Ring Pop, grinning. I put it on my index finger and shove it in my mouth. I lick it for a good 30 seconds, and get as much of my saliva on it as possible. Laura is still standing there, trying to get Tobias to notice her. "Are you doing anything over the holidays?" She asks, seductively. Tobias does not even acknowledge her. I walk up behind her and stare at her ugly red hair. It's the color of a dead carrot. I bend my knees slightly and leap forward, pointing the Ring Pop directly at the back of her skull. The Ring Pop sticks to her hair and I use my hand to twist it back and forth, pressing it in further. She screams, and now all eyes are on us. This shouldn't bring me so much pleasure, but it does. Tobias is staring at the two of us, expressionless. I can't tell whether he is going to scold or praise me for this. Laura falls face first on the carpet, and I hear a cracking sound. When the Ring Pop is deeply tangled into her hair, I stand up. "Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal." I say as I walk away, with Tobias right behind me.

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! More Christmas/Winter chapters to come. **

**Be Brave.**

**-Beatrice**


	3. Dauntless Bakery

Tobias grabs my hand and runs out the door, grabbing both of our bags in the process. "What are you doing?" I ask, as I jog alongside him. "Are you trying to get yourself expelled?!" He says, his voice taking on a colder tone. "No." He remains silent.

We fly out the back door of our school, and into the parking lot. He throws our bags in the backseat, and climbs in the drivers seat. I walk around to the other side of his car, opening the door on the passenger side. I pull myself into the car, and slam the door behind me. He sticks the key in the ignition and speeds away. My body is pulsing with adrenaline. I lean back against the seat, as my head pounds and my vision goes in and out of focus. Tobias keeps his eyes on the road and says, "What were you thinking?" His voice is still cold, and I can tell he is getting ready to scold me. Heat rises to my cheeks, but I keep my mouth shut. I don't know what I was thinking. Laura has just been so terrible to me, and that just set me off. She should learn to never set me off. Tobias shakes his head. "That was unnecessary, Tris."

"I'm sorry." I say. Tobias sighs. "Just don't do it again. I don't enjoy taking trips to Jeanine's office to beg her to let you stay at the school." I look out the window. Snow covers the ground, in huge white mounds. And the road feels slick under the tires. Unfortunately, this is just the beginning of Winter and all the baggage that comes with it when you live in Chicago. Tobias misses the turn to our house. "Where are we going?" I ask, surprised. Tobias smiles a little. "Zeke gave me a gift card to Dauntless Bakery, and I figured we should get some cake to celebrate the first day of Christmas break." I grin from ear to ear. The Dauntless Bakery makes a killer chocolate cake that Tobias and I love. I kiss his cheek. "Thank you. I won't do anything like that again. I promise." He smiles and says, "You better not."

When we arrive at the bakery, the scent of everything there is to love about Christmas fills my nostrils. Gingerbread, peppermint, warm sugar cookies, and best of all, Chicago's finest Dauntless Cake. "There they are," our waitress friend, Tori, says as she walks over to us. The bakery is decorated for christmas. Lights and garland surround the glass pastries display, a wreath hangs above their chalkboard menus, and lights frame the bakery's symbol on the far wall. The symbol is a flame surrounded by a circle. I have always felt very drawn to it for some reason. "admiring the Christmas decorations I see." Tori says, a smirk forming on her face. "They're really pretty," I say, smiling. She leads Tobias and I to our usual table. I slide into the booth and Tobias sits across from me. The table is pressed against up against a huge window that gives us a decent view of Chicago. There must be a least three feet of snow on the ground, making it extremely difficult to get anywhere. It does add to the Christmas atmosphere, though.

"Can I get you any coffee while you wait for the cake?" Tobias nods. "Yes, please." Coffee does sound really good right now. "I'll have an eggnog latte." Tori smiles. "Sure thing." She walks away. I brush some of the snow that accumulated on my sweater, and look at Tobias. He is wearing a dark blue sweater, that brings out his eyes nicely. The bitter cold has caused his nose and cheeks to turn rosy. He looks handsome. Tobias notices me taking him in and chuckles. His laugh fills every inch of my body with warmth, no matter how cold it is outside.

Tori comes back with our coffee. I take the cup in my hands, and sigh as it warms the numbness. Tobias smiles when I do. "Nice Home Alone reference by the way," Tobias says, a smirk forming on his face.

**AN: That's for you, Guest! ;)**

I laugh. "Thank you. See, I have _some _sense of humor!" He laughs. "Surprisingly."

A strange feeling rises in my chest, and I feel the need to say I love you, but decide to wait until we're alone.

Tobias and I talk about school, people, and life. I tell him everything I need to get off my chest, as we share the slice of cake. He listens to me, and helps me cope with certain situations. I always feel better after talking to him.

—

Hours later, Tobias and I lay on the couch, cuddling. He moved in with us after his abusive father, Marcus, was arrested. Tobias has his arm draped around my shoulders, and I nuzzle my face into his chest, and breathe in his smell. He smiles and runs his hand up and down my back slowly. I can finally relax. Exams are over and Tobias and I have an entire winter break together. I listen to his heart beat underneath the thick fabric of his sweater. He pulls a grey cable knit blanket around us. I wrap my arms around his torso and snuggle into his chest further.

I feel the feeling again. I love him. God, _I love him._ Love is a confusing emotion, but I do know that we aren't your average high school couple. We are not only lovers, but friends, and most importantly, equals. This is by far the most intense, powerful emotion I have ever felt, and I know now that love, is the only emotion that defies time, gravity, and all logic. The earth could be swallowed by a black hole, and love would still remain. My love for him is like a fire burning bright inside of me. It is powerful and certain. And I know he feels the same way. I could live a thousand lives, but I will never forget this one with him.


	4. Christmas Kisses

"Not like that." Tobias says, laughing. I grab a handful of flour and throw it at his face.

"Tris!" He contorts his face as the flour splats over him. I laugh so hard my stomach hurts. So much for making ginger bread cookies, because it looks like I just started World War III. Tobias grabs the bowl of flour and an evil smirk crosses his face.

"Don't…" I say, backing up a little. He just laughs and rears back. "Tobias," I murmur. He lunches forward and dumps the entire bowl over me. It rains down over my entire body in a giant flour dust-cloud. "TOBIAS!" I scream, and start laughing. He smiles and backs up.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get any whiter, I guess I was wrong." Tobias says, laughing.

"Hey!" I shout in mock-defense. I run towards him and he lifts me up, wrapping his arm under my legs and spinning me around. As we spin, some of the flour flies off of us onto the kitchen counters, tiles, and the rest of our baking ingredients. The two of us laugh and look at each other. He lifts his hand up to caress my flour covered cheek. He glances above us and a huge toothy smile slowly forms on his face. I look up. Sure enough, a little green plant dangles above us. A red ribbon is securing it just above the kitchen door. _Who even put that up there? _I return my gaze to Tobias. A look of pure bliss is present on his face. A look that you could only get when you are with your other half. I am sure the look on my face is mirroring his. He moves his hand across my cheek, to the back of my neck, and pulls my lips to his. Our kisses are slow and passionate. I savor every second. The gingerbread we just ate is still present on his breath as his slightly chapped lips move against mine. I run my hand into his hair and bring his face even closer. I can feel Tobias trying to show me how much he loves me every time our lips touch and pull away. This is now familiar to me. The way he cups my face as we kiss, the way his lips feel against mine, and the way our faces fit together. We have each other memorized.

—

Christmas is exhausting. I have six rolls of wrapping paper before me, along with countless rolls of ribbon and two bags of adhesive bows. Sprawled out on the floor behind me are everyone's presents. A makeup pallet for Christina, gift cards to Dauntless Bakery for Uriah, Zeke, and Marlene, some clothes from Hot Topic for Tori and Lynn, some books for Will, and a sage and lemon grass candle for Al. I relax, knowing that I have all of my shopping done. Except for Tobias. I have been thinking about what to get him for months, and I still have no idea. I grab the first thing I see, which happens to be the clothing box for Lynn. I unroll the appropriate amount of red and white striped wrapping paper and start to fold it over the box. When I'm finished, I take a gold bow out of the bag and stick it on top. Then I write _To: Lynn From: Four and Tris_ in sharpie.

I hear the familiar clunk of Tobias's feet up the stairs. He opens the door to my room. "Hey," He says, smiling. "I came to keep you company." I smile.

"Thank you." I say. "It tends to get pretty lonely when you have just bows and wrapping paper to keep you company."

His smile widens. "I assumed." He plops down in front of me and lifts up Lynn's gift. "Nice wrap job." I let out a short laugh in response.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I say after a moment.

"You don't need to get me a present." He smiles, a shy smile, as if just the thought of someone caring enough about him to get him a Christmas present surprises him.

"I _want _to get you a present." I say sternly. He just continues to smile and he shakes his head.

"You don't get it," He says, grabbing a bow from inside the bag. "You are my present." He sticks the bow on top of my head.

Heat rises to my cheeks, and I don't even attempt to push it down. He kisses my forehead. "I'm going to go check on the cookies." And with that, he leaves me to finish wrapping the gifts.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! Keep reviewing! I will update soon! :)**

**Be Brave.**

**-Beatrice**


	5. A Very Merry Fourtris Christmas

**December 24th:**

Tobias and I walk, arm in arm, toward the chapel for a the candle-light service. Our steps are perfectly in sync. I am wearing a simple black dress, and Tobias is wearing his suit and a red bow tie. We walk up the steps and through the front doors. The scene before me takes my breath away.

Families are all spread throughout the church chatting in hushed voices. Wreaths and bright red bows are spread throughout the church, and at the very front is a huge wreath, with lit candles. A warm light radiates throughout the entire room. I feel the spirit of Christmas wash over me, as I soak in the feel of the church. This is truly the joy of Christmas.

"Many people pray for peace. And that is an easy thing, to pray for peace. What they do not realize, is that we can not have peace without justice. So those who devote their lives to justice, help bring the world peace. So let's put feet to our prayers and help bring peace to world." The preacher says. "Many years ago, during World War I, the Germans saw a light across the battlefield. They came to realize that the lights were Christmas trees. So, the German started singing Silent Night. And although the English did not recognize the words, they recognized the unmistakable tune. Silent night. After the Germans were finished singing, the British sang Silent Night back to them, in English. Then, they walked across the battlefield and shook hands with their enemies. Some of them even exchanged trinkets and little gifts. Even after millions of people had died, during this time of war, they were able to celebrate this wonderful season with their mortal enemies. So join us, as we light your candles in singing Silent Night." The preacher finishes. People in long robes walk toward us and and begins to light the crowd's candles. The lights turn off completely, leaving us in pure candle light. One by one, each candle is lit.

_Silent night! holy night!_

_All is calm all is bright_

_Round yon virgin mother and child_

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace!_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

One of the men in the robes lights Tobias's candle. He lights mine.

_Silent night! holy night!_

_Son of God love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace,_

_Jesus, Lord at thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord at thy birth_

He leans in and whispers, "Your candle is shining brighter than anyone else's." I smile and sure enough, it is. Tobias sings the lower part and I sing the high part. Our voices fill the sanctuary in perfect harmony.

_Silent night! holy night!_

_Shepherds quake at the sight_

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia_

_Christ the Savior is born_

_Christ the Savior is born!_

**December 25th:**

I wake to soft lips against my forehead. "Good morning, Tris." A deep voice says, waking me out of my sleep.

My eyes flutter open and are met with those beautiful dark blue ones. I smile and snuggle up beside him. He rests his head on top of mine and wraps his arms around me.

"Merry Christmas." He says.

The spirit and joy of Christmas seems to flood into me at that moment, and then I remember the magic of Christmas. No matter how old you are the magic of Christmas is always able to resonate with you. Something about this day is so truly special. And I can't think of anyone else I would rather share this magic with.

"Merry Christmas." I say. He hugs me tighter. We stay like this for a while. Eventually I roll over and look at the clock on our bedside table. It's 10:30. "As much as I don't want to, we should probably get up." I say. He nods and climbs out of bed. He is wearing a dark grey sleep shirt and plaid white, gray, black and dark blue pajama pants. And I'm just wearing my red and green flannel pajamas. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and my feet touch the freezing hard wood floor, causing a shiver to course throughout my entire body. Tobias sees this and smiles. He walks over to me and hands me his sweatshirt. It smells like him. I stand up and pull the sweatshirt over my head.

"Thank you." I say.

"Anything for you." He replies, smiling.

Then the two of us rush down stairs, hand in hand, into the living room. Everything seems to have a soft, warm glow. The tree is lit with red and white lights, the stockings are hung on the mantle above the flaming fireplace and Christmas music is playing from the radio underneath the TV softly. The room is filled with lights, garlands, and candles. Tobias and I stare at the Christmas scene before us, wide eyed. It is almost too perfect. He leads us to the couch and plops down on it. I follow suit. He wraps his arm around my back and pulls me to his side.

In a few moments, Caleb rushes in. His hair is tousled and his glasses are slightly crooked. He looks like he just rolled out of bed. Which probably is what he did. "Merry Christmas Beatrice!" I laugh a little.

"Merry Christmas, Caleb." He smiles and sits on the rug in front of the tree, eyeing the presents underneath it.

Mom and Dad are not long behind him. "Merry Christmas Beatrice, Caleb, and Four." They say.

"Merry Christmas!" The three of us reply in unison.

I stand up and grab everyone's stockings. "Since it is a Prior tradition, we shall look at our stockings first." I hand Tobias his, he takes it and smiles. There is twinkle in his eye that is not normally there. This will be his first Christmas that has not been spent locked in a closet. My heart melts a little at his expression. His stocking has the number 4 with some reindeer and a santa hat and says _Tobias_ across the top. I specially ordered it. Mine is the same stocking I've had my entire life. It has a fancy knit Santa on it, and has has _Beatrice_ written across the top. I hand everyone else their stockings and they all take them gratefully. I return to my spot on the couch snuggled up next to Tobias.

We spend the day opening presents, eating, singing, and just enjoying each other's company.

Towards the end of the night it is time for Tobias and I to exchange our gifts. My mom and dad have given him several things throughout the day, and he has been so grateful. I love to him so happy. Something about Christmas has stirred up the little boy in him, that never really got to enjoy this special holiday. He is having the time of his life. I hand him his present, it is in a rectangular box with red wrapping paper. "I told you not to get me anything." A huge grin spreads across his face and he shakes his head.

"Did you really think I would listen?" I say, smiling.

He chuckles softly and tears off the wrapping paper, eager to see what is inside. He opens it and lifts up the engraved pocket knife. His face displays a look of awe, as his fingers brush over the engraving. It says _Four and Six_. "I love it." He says, his voice full of amazement. "It's perfect. Thank you, Tris."

"You're welcome, Tobias." I kiss his cheek. I lift up a Santa hat that is on the table in front of our couch and place it on Tobias's head. He just smiles.

"It's your turn." He says, grabbing a small box covered in red, white, and green paper.

"You didn't need to-" I start to say, but he cuts me off.

"I _wanted_ to." I look into those deep blue eyes and smile. I tear off the paper slowly. It is a surprising good wrap job. Underneath all the brightly colored paper is a little gold box. I lift up the lid carefully, and inside is the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It is a 4 and a 6 joined together on a chain. It's pure gold.

"Tobias," I breathe. It looks custom made too, _where did he get the money to buy me this?_

"Do you like it?" He grins.

"It's beautiful." I say. He takes the necklace off of it's white cushion and loops it around my neck.

He steps back to look at it on me. "It looks beautiful on you." He kisses my forehead. I blush.

Mom and Dad are in their room and Caleb is in his. Tobias and I are the only ones still in the living room. The fire is slowly dying, but it is still giving off some warmth. Tobias lays down on the couch and I lay on top on him. I lay my head on his upper chest and he places his hands on my back, securing me in his embrace.

His eyes slowly shut, but the content smile remains on his face, and the Santa hat on his head. I place my hand on his chest and slowly shut my eyes.

_We have both settled down for a long winter's nap. _

**Authors Note:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! I hope you are all having a WONDERFUL Christmas! I'm sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. :) Please keep reviewing! I absolutely love reading them. ****_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!_**

**Be Brave. **

**-Beatrice **


End file.
